The document I. Schnitzer et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 63(16), Oct. 18, 1993, pages 2174 to 2176, describes the basic principle of a thin-film light-emitting diode chip. The disclosure content of this document relating to the basic principle of thin-film light-emitting diode chips is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2001/0017652 describes a semiconductor chip comprising a thin-film layer. A photon-emitting active zone is formed in the thin-film layer. A carrier is arranged on a surface remote from the emission direction of the thin-film chip.